1985
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition Basic line * Baltron's Beacon * Bloodstone Pass * Dark Clouds Gather * Dungeon Master's Screen * The Bane of Llywelyn * The Temple of Elemental Evil * To Find a King * Unearthed Arcana Dragonlance * Dragons of Deceit * Dragons of Dreams * Dragons of Glory * Dragons of Ice * Dragons of Light * Dragons of War Greyhawk * Isle of the Ape Lankhmar * Lankhmar: City of Adventure * Swords of the Undercity Oriental Adventures * Oriental Adventures Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition - German Dragonlance * Drachen der Flammen * Drachen der Verzweiflung Adventure! * Adventure! Atlantis System * The Arcanum Behind Enemy Lines * Behind Enemy Lines Call of Cthulhu - 2nd Edition Basic line * Keeper's Screen * Trail of the Loathsome Slime 1920s * Alone Against the Dark * Alone Against the Wendigo * Fragments of Fear - The Second Cthulhu Companion * Nigtmare in Norway Cassiopean Empire * Advanced Cassiopean Empire - Character Sheets * Advanced Cassiopean Empire - Game Master Package * Advanced Cassiopean Empire - Gamemasters Handbook * Advanced Cassiopean Empire - History, Condensed Version * Advanced Cassiopean Empire - Players Handbook Challengers * Challengers Champions * 3rd Edition ** Enemies III ** Gamemaster's Screen ** Primus and Demon ** The Golden Age of Champions * 4th Edition ** GM Screen and Accessories Chill * Blood Moon Rising * Death on Tour * Deathwatch on the Bayou * Thutmose's Night * Vampires Chock * Chock Conan * Conan * Conan the Buccaneer * Conan the Mercenary * Conan Triumphant Danger International * Danger International Das Schwarze Auge * Abenteuer-Ausbau-Spiel * Auf dem Weg ohne Gnade * Das Geheimnis der Zyklopen * Der Quell des Todes * Der Streuner soll Sterben * Der Strom des Verderbens * Der Zug durch das Nebelmoor - Die Sümpfe des Lebens * Die Schwarze Sichel * Die Verschwörung von Gareth * Durch das Tor der Welten * Havena * In den Fängen des Dämons * Verschollen in Al'Anfa * Die Göttin der Amazonen DC Heroes * Blood Feud! * DC Heroes * Project Prometheus * Siege * Wheel of Destruction Dinky Dungeons * Berzerko Tower / Doc's Maze * Blades of Boardum * Dinky Dungeons * Dinky Kingdom * Lost Tomb of Antigorne / Sacrifice to the Blood Deity * Siege Wheel of the Blue Godling * Troll Canyon Doctor Who * Countdown * Doctor Who * Legions of Death * The Cybermen * The Daleks * The Hartlewick Horror * The Iytean Menace * The Lords of Destiny * The Master Dragon Warriors * Dragon Warriors * The Elven Crystals * The Way of Wizardry Dragonroar * Dragonroar Drakar och Demoner * Drakar och Demoner Expert * Döda Skogen * Havets Vargar * Maktens Portar * Monster Boken * Mörkrets Hjärta * Rollformulär Expert Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * 3-D Dragon Tiles featuring The Revenge of Rusak * Castle Caldwell and Beyond * Dungeons & Dragons Set 4: Master Rules * Earthshaker! * Into the Maelstrom * Master Player Screen featuring The Spindle * Mystery of the Snow Pearls * Player Character Record Sheets * The Savage Coast * Where Chaos Reigns * Burg Caldwell Elfquest * The Companion * The Sea Elves Empire Galactique * Encyclopédie Galactique - Volume I * Encyclopédie Galactique - Volume 2 * Frontières de l'Empire Fantasy Hero * Fantasy Hero Féérie * Féérie * La Tour du Serpent Flashing Blades * An Ambassador's Tales * High Seas * The Cardinal's Peril FTL: 2448 - 2nd Edition * 2448 Golden Heroes * Queen Victoria & The Holy Grail * Supervisors Kit HârnMaster * Encyclopedia Hârnica 10 * Encyclopedia Hârnica 11 * Encyclopedia Hârnica 12 * Encyclopedia Hârnica 13 * Encyclopedia Hârnica 14 * Encyclopedia Hârnica 15 * Encyclopedia Hârnica 16 * Hârn Regional Module * Ivinia Map * Ivinia Regional Module * Lythia * Rethem * Gods of Hârn: The Libram of the Pantheon Heroes Unlimited * The Justice Machine * Hidden Kingdom Ironhedge * 3rd Edition ** Ironhedge Manifesto * 4th Edition ** Ironhedge Manifesto James Bond 007 * A View to a Kill * Goldfinger II - The Man with the Midas Touch * The Man with the Golden Gun * Thrilling Locations Judge Dredd * Judge Dredd L'Oeil Noir * Initiation au Jeu d'Aventure * La Fille du Calife * La Forêt sans Retour * La Source de Mort * Le Fleuve du Désastre * Le fleuve du désastre * Les Accessoires du Maître * Les sept coupes magiques L'Ultime Épreuve * Les balladins de la mort Légendes Basic line * Disque Magique * Règles Complètes Légendes Celtiques * Le Signe du Serpent * Légendes Celtiques Légendes des 1001 Nuits * Akenaton Maléfices * L'étrange Cahier du Docteur Pop Linn * Le Drame de la Rue des Récollets * Maléfices Marvel Super Heroes * Concrete Jungle * Faultline * New York, New York * Project: Wideawake * The Last Resort * Weapons Locker Masters of the Universe * Masters of the Universe Mechanical Men * Mechanical Men Mechanoid Invasion * The Mechanoids Middle-Earth Role Playing * Erech and the Paths of the Dead * Goblin-Gate and Eagle's Eyrie * Haunted Ruins of the Dunlendings * Middle-Earth Role Playing * Rangers of the North - The Kingdom of Arthedain * Riders of Rohan * Thieves of Tharbad Midgard * 1st Edition ** Unter den Nebelbergen * 2nd Edition ** Die Krone der Drachen ** Insel des Widdergottes ** Midgard Midnight at the Well of Souls * Midnight at the Well of Souls Mutant * I Reptilmännens Klor * Järnringen * Nekropolis Nil * Nil Palladium Fantasy RPG * Monsters & Animals Paranoia * Gamemaster Screen * Paranoia * Send in the Clones * The Yellow Clearance Black Box Blues * Vapor's Don't Shoot Back Pendragon * King Arthur Pendragon * The Pendragon Campaign PSI World * The Hammer Shall Strike * Underground Railroad Rêve de Dragon * Rêve de Dragon Rhand: Morning Star Missions * Morning Star Missions ROLE * ROLE Rolemaster * Creatures & Treasures RuneQuest * Gods of Glorantha * Monster Coliseum Saga System * Adramil * Rätsel für Rollenspieler Sandman * Sandman Small Space * Small Space (Rulebook) Space Master * Action on Akaisha Outstation * Future Law * Space Master * Tech Law Space Opera * Star Sector Atlas 11 - The Confederate Systems Alliance Star Ace * Aliens * First Strike on Paradise * Lightspeed Raid * The Gemini Conspiracy Star Frontiers * Bugs in the System * Dark Side of the Moon * The War Machine * Zebulon's Guide to Frontier Space Star Trek * A Matter of Priorities * Federation Ship Recognition Manual * Graduation Exercise * Klingon Ship Recognition Manual * Romulan Ship Recognition Manual * Ship Construction Manual * Star Trek Deluxe Limited Edition * The Outcasts * The Triangle * The Triangle Campaign * Where Has All The Glory Gone Stormbringer * Stealer of Souls * Black Sword * Demon Magic - The Second Stormbringer Companion * Stormbringer Super Squadron * The TOME Swordbearer * 1st Edition ** Swordbearer ** Dwarven Halls * 2nd Edition ** Swordbearer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Adventures of Indiana Jones * Judge's Survival Pack * Nepal Nightmare Adventure Pack * The Fourth Nail * The Golden Goddess The Morrow Project * Operation Lonestar The Ysgarth Rules System - 5th Edition * Rolecraft * Spellcraft * The Ysgarth Rule System Time & Time Again * Holy Warriors Timemaster * Clash of Kings! * Temples of Blood * Terrible Swift Ford * The Assassin Queen * Whom the Gods Destroy Toon * Toon Silly Stuff * Toon Strikes Again Top Secret * Operation: Seventh Seal * Top Secret Companion Traveller * Adventure 13 - Signal GK * Alien Module 4 - Zhodani * Alien Module 5 - Droyne * Book 7 - Merchant Prince * Traveller - Deluxe Edition Traveller - German * Forschungsstation Gamma * Schlachtkreuzer Kinunir * Traveller Twilight: 2000 * Pirates of the Vistula * The Black Madonna * The Free City of Krakow * The Ruins of Warsaw Victorian Adventure * Victorian Adventure * Victorian Adventure Rules Booklet Villains & Vigilantes * Alone into the Night * Assassin * Enter the Dragon's Claw - Honor * Most Wanted - Volume 3 * Organized Crimes * Pre-Emptive Strike * Terror by Night * The Pentacle Plot * To Tackle the T.O.T.E.M. World Action and Adventure * Action Guide's Screen * Actor's Book of Characters * Book of Animals and Geography * Official Guide * World Action and Adventure Generic Products * Building Complex Module 1: The Corporation * Building Complex Module 2: Research and Development Facility * Castle Thrax * Clockwork Mage * Elven Banner * Elves * Fantastic Treasures II * Hard-Boiled * Ice Elves * Lich Lords * Lost Shrine of Kasar-Khan * Monsters, Aliens and Fantastic Beings * Rune Dice * Street Fighter * The Future King * The Palladium Book of European Castles * The Rune Dice Book * Treasure Vault Magazines * Best of Dragon Magazine, Vol. 4 * Best of Dragon Magazine, Vol. 5 Category:Timeline